Clearing Out the Demons
by Kates89
Summary: My response to GeorgeAndrews one room challenge. I got Lindsay/Shane Casey, Hurt/Betrayed and A day you'll never forget.


**So I enjoyed GeorgeAndrews one room challenge so much that I decided to give it another go, this time I got Lindsay/Shane Casey, betrayed/hurt and a day you'll never forget. This is what I came up with, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

The first light of the day began to fill the dark nights sky as the sun began to slowly rise over the city of New York. Birds were starting to chirp in their nests and the night-time animals such as foxes and badgers were beginning to make their way back to their dens. Most of city's residence were either still sleeping or beginning to slowly rise from their slumber, ready for the day that lay ahead.

Lindsay Messer who hadn't slept was already up and out of the house, she hadn't slept properly in a while and when she did she was plagued with nightmares. She hoped that what she had planned to do this morning would put an end to her insomnia and nightmares once and for all. As she walked through the long grass at the cemetery she wished that she'd wore her boots instead of her flats as the morning dew was getting the tops of her feet wet.

As she looked around she noted that this wasn't the type of cemetery she was used to, this wasn't the kind that her friends or her Mum were buried in, they had big lavish headstones made from marble with lovely inscriptions wrote on them and flowers and teddies filling every grave. These though were bare, just wooden crosses with the name of the deceased on and the year they were born and died. Lindsay hated that part, she never understood how that one little line between the two dates could represent the person's whole life.

Pulling her coat tighter around her, she made her way through the last few graves until she got to the one she'd been looking for. _'Shane Casey 5__th__ September 1979 - 26__th__ May 2010.' _Lindsay refused to sit down, in her eyes that was showing him respect and Shane Casey didn't deserve any respect. "I know you can hear me" Lindsay said confidently. This was something she'd always believed, that even though someone was dead, their spirit was still around, listening and looking over their loved ones. She'd gone back to Montana recently when she was pregnant with Lucy to visit her sick Mother and while she was there, she went down to the local cemetery to visit her friends. She'd spent a good hour sat there, just talking to them and not once did she feel stupid or silly because she knew they were up there somewhere, listening.

"I know you're wondering why I've come here and now I stand here, I'm sort of wondering that myself but I needed too..." she sighed, did she need to? Danny had told her that he thought if she'd come down it would just make things worse for her, bring back all the memories again. That's why she'd come down this early in the morning, she'd left him asleep, blissfully unaware of where she was. She didn't like sneaking around behind his back, but this was just something she felt she had to do. Even though he was against the idea, Lindsay knew that he would have let her come down here if she'd really felt the need but she also knew that he'd have insisted on coming with her, and as much as she'd have loved him to be here right now, she needed to do this alone.

"I still hear my daughter's screams from that night, you know? I hear her screaming 'Mama' over and over in my head and my dreams. I say dreams, their more like nightmares, I can't reach her, I can't find her, all I can do is hear her screams. You caused that, you've caused all the pain are family is going through right now. We've had to move house, Lucy is still refusing to sleep in her own room, scared that someone will come in and take her" Lindsay could feel the tears threatening to fall, but she wouldn't cry in front of him, she wouldn't show him that she was feeling weak. "How could you do that to an innocent baby? She was only just one, I can understand you going for me or Danny but Lucy? She was innocent in all of this, there was no need for you to drag her in to it"

"You ruined that holiday for us, our first holiday as a family will now always be tainted by you. Saying that, our first memories of our first family home will now also have the same tainted memories. That day, in the light house will be one I'll never forget. We'd had such a lovely time up until then." Lindsay took a deep breath, trying to re compose herself before carrying on. "We'd built sand castles, took a nice stroll along the sea front and visiting that light house at sunset was going to be the icing on the cake of that perfect day, but you had to come and ruin it"

"I hated waiting at the bottom of that light house, not knowing whether my husband was going to come out of there alive and when I saw that body fall over the edge my heart dropped into my stomach, I thought you'd finally got your wish and ended Danny's life for good" Lindsay was unsure on why she was telling Shane Casey all of this, but as she did her head was slowly starting to clear of all the demons that had filled it for the past couple of weeks.

"So it was Danny who'd pushed you over and to be honest no one had thought you'd survive that but you had, hadn't you? You chose to let us know that by holding are daughter hostage in her own bedroom. I still remember waking up and hearing Danny's words '_If you hurt her, I will kill you!' _Do you know what hearing your husband say them words over a baby monitor does to a person? My mind went into over drive. Then seeing you, seeing your dirty murderous hands holding my precious little girl tipped me over the edge." Lindsay wiped her eyes, she couldn't help but let the tears fall now, that night was such a horrific night for her and she'd kept everything locked up for so long but the relief of finally opening up and talking about it became too much for her.

"I shot you and still to this day I'm surprised with myself that I managed to do it without hurting Lucy in the process. I don't regret shooting you, you hurt my family, you betrayed my husband, all he did was tried to help you, try to show you that you weren't the only person in the world who had lost a brother and in the end you used that against him and because of that, I'm glad you're dead and you may think that makes me sound like an awful, cold-hearted person but I deal with death and murder every day and a lot of the time people don't deserve to die, people kill for selfish reasons. I should know, my friends died because of a selfish person who just wanted a bit of money." Lindsay took another deep breath. "You deserved it though, not only did you hurt my family but you hurt my friends at the lab, especially Sheldon, you tried to kill him and then you framed him for murder, You're sick and no amount of time in prison or any sort of medication would have ever helped you."

Lindsay looked up, the sky was now turning blue, the birds were still chipping and her head finally felt clear of demons. She took one last glance at the gravestone before walking away, she'd said all she needed to say and now it was time for her to head home to her loving family.


End file.
